


Lost in Space (Aka Oikawa's Eyes)

by anataushi (M1cha3la)



Series: Sigma Beta Phi Kappa [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Makeout Session, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1cha3la/pseuds/anataushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after 7 minutes in heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Space (Aka Oikawa's Eyes)

"Come on Iwaizumi, all you ever do is sit and study. You already finished your term paper and spring break is almost over"  Kuroo whined leaning back on his bed "Sigma is having a huge end of break party, come with me! Pleaaaase"  

Iwaizumi let his eyes slide over to the shirt thrown on his bed, the large alien head mocking him. He groaned before standing up "fine." Kuroo was up in a flash bouncing on his toes, Iwaizumi followed him out the door purposefully leaving the shirt in the dark. 

They were a block away and Iwaizumi already knew he had made a mistake. He could hear the music already accompanied with a loud scream from the house. Kuroo was so excited running ahead "I don't understand why he begs me to come along when he know's he's just gonna ditch me" He whispered to himself as he continued to walk towards the party. He reached the front lawn just in time to see Kuroo fling his arm around Bokuto and hear them yell "Brooooo!" In sync with each other. He rolled his eyes and stepped through the door and was definitely not scanning the room for Oikawa as he pushed his way to the kitchen. He picked up a cup filling it to the brim from the keg on the counter sighing as he took a big gulp of the alcohol. "I hate parties" he mumbled to no one in general "then why do I seem to keep finding you at mine?" A familiar snarky voice said from behind him and he turned around seeing none other than the boy he definitely wasn't looking for "Oikawa" he said nodding some "Iwa-chan, why so grumpy?" He asked crossing his arms "you seemed to have fun the last time you were here" he added smirking. Iwaizumi turned his head to hide his blush "tsk" Oikawa chuckled and there was another shriek from outside as another person was thrown into the pool. Oikawa even sighed at that "oh what not having fun at your own party?" He asked and the taller boy shrugged "actually I just came down to get a drink, this one is a little out of hand" he said _"that’s why I couldn't find him earlier"_ "I'm about to go back up to my room." He said stepping away before looking back at him "are you coming?" He asked smiling before walking away. 

Iwaizumi followed biting his lip. Stepping into the room looking around as Oikawa shut the door locking it, there were books and papers strewn about the bed but other than that it looked exactly the same as the last time he was in here. "excuse the mess" he said picking up all the study materials setting them in a stack on his desk before climbing on to the center of his bed crossing his legs "sit?" He offered patting the bed in front of him. Iwaizumi sat across from him taking a swig from his cup noticing that Oikawa's shirt looked oddly familiar and then it clicked and he smiled "Nice shirt" he hummed. Oikawa looked down at the shirt he threw on before he walked downstairs from his clean clothes basket without looking at it not realizing it was the one Iwaizumi left the last time he was here. "Oh, I j-just- it was-" he began trying to explain and Iwaizumi chuckled "Don't worry about it, it looks better on you anyways" he smiled setting his glass down on the night stand by the bed. "I still have yours anyways" he shrugged. Oikawa smiled and nodded as they could hear people yelling downstairs. "Do you mind if I put on something?" Oikawa asked as he walked over to his stereo not waiting on the answer as he plugged his phone into the AUX cable letting The 1975 overpower the sound of the people downstairs. "so did Kuroo drag you out again?" He asked sitting back down on the bed, Iwaizumi just nodded "he's always insistent on me coming out, as if he actually ever hangs out with me" he said shrugging. Oikawa nodded reaching under his bed pulling out a small box flipping it open inside was a pack of something green, Iwaizumi knowing immediately what it was. "oh, I'm sorry, does this bother you?" He asked looking up at him with wide eyes and Iwaizumi immediately shook his head "are you kidding, I live with Kuroo Tetsurou" he said making Oikawa laugh "yeah, that makes sense" he smiled pulling it out along with some papers beginning to roll one up "you're different than any other med student I've met" he hummed licking the paper, Iwaizumi's eyes followed his tongue as he shrugged not really knowing how to respond "not that it's a bad thing" Oikawa added pressing the joint between his lips and lighting it with the lighter in the box, Iwaizumi couldn't keep his eyes off his mouth as he inhaled deeply closing his eyes for a moment before blowing the white cloud of smoke out in between them, humming contently. 

Oikawa held out his hand offering the drug to him, he stared at it for a moment before taking it between his fingers. It's not as if he's never done it before, it's just been awhile. He pressed it to his lips inhaling slowly feeling the burn in his lungs immediately holding it there for a second before letting the smoke bellow out of his lips inwardly praising his body for not rejecting it and coughing. Oikawa smiled taking another hit before laying back sideways off his bed so his feet dangled off the edge, he handed the joint back to Iwaizumi coughing a bit as the smoke hit his lungs "ah damn. You didn't even cough" he chuckled. Iwaizumi couldn't take his eyes off of Oikawa watching every move he made, watching his lips suck around the joint remembering the way it felt on his dick. He took a deep breath squeezing his eyes shut falling back so he was in the same position next to Oikawa. His eyes opened to see those plastic glow in the dark stars covering the ceiling of the room he couldn't stifle the laugh that breached his lips. Oikawa looked over humming "what’s so funny?" He asked and Iwaizumi just shook his head not feeling like teasing him right now "what's your major?" He asked taking the joint from Oikawa's fingers to take another long drag. "Well I'm here on a volleyball scholarship but I'm studying astronomy" he said softly and Iwaizumi nodded "well that makes sense" he decided as he could feel the drugs beginning to affect him, he closed his eyes "it's good" he hummed and Oikawa nodded "better be for what I spent on it" he said sitting up some, Iwaizumi opening his eyes at the movement. "there's only one hit left, wanna share?" He asked, Iwaizumi nodded sitting up on his elbows like Oikawa was, watching as the taller smirked moving and straddling his thighs as if that was completely necessary. He looked up as the boy breathed the smoke into his mouth leaning down pressing his lips against his for the first time tonight, he blew the smoke out into Iwaizumi's mouth, who inhaled some but most of the smoke slipped between their lips when Oikawa's hands came up tangling in his short hair beginning to move his lips against Iwaizumi's. He slipped his tongue between his lips sighing softly against the soft skin before pulling back and chuckling "shit, sorry" he whispered still invading Iwaizumi's space, Iwa's eyes were locked with Oikawa's for a moment before he pushed forward attaching their lips again, his hands holding Oikawa's hips to keep him steady on his lap.  

Oikawa chuckled “well then, maybe I'm not _that_ sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was notified that I did shotgunning wrong. Well, in Rhode Island that's how we do it lol


End file.
